The Sky So Sunny
by I Am Caberman
Summary: a short story of the growing love of the dark teen sorceress and our favorite green shapeshifter.
1. Chapter 1

**Skies so Sunny**

**He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the world; feel the wind on his face. Hear the seagulls cawing below. Taste the sea as it crashed on the rocks. He could feel everything, and he smiled. With the feeling of completeness, Beast Boy put out his arms, leaned forward, and jumped into the welcoming sky.**

**As he fell, he shed his old form and took that of a falcon, who could easily defy the gravity commanding him to fall. He plummeted down, and just when it seemed he would hit the ground, he spread his wings and pulled out of the fall. **

"**Great job, Beast Boy. Training is over for today, so you can head inside." called Robin, as Beast Boy came to the earth and changed at just the right moment, so he landed standing in his human form. Beast Boy, smiled a huge grin, and said," of course it was great. This is me you're talking about!" robin rolled his eyes and mumbled something about giant green heads.**

**Later inside Titan Tower, Beast boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen working on fixing a feast of food, since there was a party in just a few hours and they needed to feed their guests While Robin and Starfire sat on the Couch talking about music selection, while Raven, the fifth member of the team, set up decorations. Beast boy was standing in the kitchen, watching Cyborg put the last batch of Pigs-In-Blankets into the oven. He realized this left him with nothing to do, so he walked over to where Raven was floating and asked, "Hey, want some help?". Raven looked down at him, thought for a second, and replied, "Sure, I could use a little assistance." With that, BB changed into a Giraffe, and started to help her with a banner.**

**Afterward, as everyone was returning to their own rooms, Beast Boy walked with Raven, talking about the latest crime they stopped. They reached her door, and exchanged brief farewells. Before Raven could close her door, BB stopped her. "Hey, um, do you think I could ask you something?" Raven looked puzzled. What could this green boy have to say that couldn't wait until morning? "I suppose, if it's important." she replied. BB looked down, scuffing his boot on the floor, and blurted, "Do you think you might maybe wanna go do something tomorrow? You know, together? It's just I know this café and they have that tea I know you like, and well maybe we could go get some tea or something?"**

**That stopped her dead in her tracks. Raven, Sorceress, daughter of one of the most powerful demons ever to exist, sole inheritor of that power, was staring at him, blushing just a little. "W-why would you ask me that?" she finally sputtered out. BB, worried he had offended her, said "Oh, you don't have to, I was just wondering. Forget I said anything." and started to walk away. Raven finally said," Where would we go" and he was back with his tail wagging. "Oh, it's a little place downtown I know, great tea and they even have some pretty awesome muffins. I mean, normally I'm not much for muffins but they got me hooked with those blueberry muffins! And I thought maybe we could stop by this little secondhand book store, they have all those books you seem to really like." He looked at her with almost a gleeful look, like a puppy. Raven, working very hard to conceal a smile at seeing this, told him," I suppose, if we don't have anything else going on, it couldn't hurt. Meet me here at 6 o'clock tomorrow." BB nearly jumped through the roof, and quickly calmed down, acting cool about the whole thing ."Alright, see you then." and he started back down the hall. "Oh, and Garfield?" Raven called. "What?" he replied. " Get rid of the tail," she said, "you look ridiculous walking around with that." **

**When Beast Boy returned to his room, he dug around in the pile in the corner, searching. In the last year, he had gotten better about the mess in his room, he was now down to one moderately large pile of miscellaneous stuff in the corner, rather than one room-wide mess. He found what he was looking for, and dialed a number on his phone. It rang twice. "Who is this?" someone said on the other end. Garfield responded, "Batman, hey it's Beast Boy. I need a favor…"**


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation

"So you're seriously gonna go through with this?" Cyborg asked for the tenth time, as Garfield finished up his last rep with the weight equipment. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the gym, and Cyborg had been teasing BB for the last ten minutes, ever since he told the robotic titan about his 'date'. "Of course I'm gonna do it! You might not like her, but have you seen the girl? If I can get a date with her, no way am I gonna pass up on that!" he said, and Cyborg adjusted the weights for himself. "Alright," he said as he started his lifts, "But it just seems so weird, the idea of you two hooking up. I mean with Robin and Star it was obvious, in fact I'm surprised it took them so long to get the ball rolling. But you and Raven? It just feels like it goes against the grain." BB smiled. "What can I say, the girl digs green." he said, wiping his forehead. The two worked out for a while and finally left to separate means. Beast Boy looked at his watch, and seeing it was nearly 5:30, rushed to his room to shower and get ready.

At precisely 6 o'clock, Garfield was standing outside Ravens door, dressed not in his usual uniform, but in jeans and a forest green T-shirt, something that, were he not green, no one would recognize him in. He stopped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. As soon as he knocked, the door opened with the usual whooshing sound, and out walked Raven dressed in boot-cut jeans and a light purple hoodie with an intricately sketched owl on the front and back. Small amethyst earrings dangled from her ears, and there was the faint scent of passion fruit around her, that all but those with the most sensitive noses would miss. Garfield, having the nose of a bloodhound, smelled it in perfect clarity, and was momentarily swathed in it. Raven looked at him and asked, "so, how will we be traveling this evening?" Garfield, regaining his composure, replied "Well, we'll be using one of the boats to get to the city, then I have a car waiting for us there.". "Well then," said Raven, "Shall we get going?"

A short boat ride later, they arrived in a parking lot where a large stretch vehicle waited for them. "Garfield," Raven said, "Where did you find a stretched mustang?" BB grinned wickedly and responded, "you could say I have friends in high places." The driver got out of the exaggerated muscle car and opened the passenger door. The two piled in, and the car drove away to a little place in the middle of the city.

As the teen duo got out of the car, Garfield ran to the door to the cafe and held it open, allowing Raven to enter before he followed. Raven looked around and found paradise. The café looked to be small and cramped, but it was homey. The tables were set with a chess board painted onto each one, and a set of chess pieces in a box at the end of each one. There were little shelves here and there piled with all sorts of books on poetry, fiction, fantasy, geography and probably a dozen other subjects she loved. The few people inside were all busily sitting around in groups chatting and sipping on their assorted drinks. Raven was openly staring, and Beast Boy, with a grin, placed an arm over one of her shoulders and said, "I told it was great, didn't I?" They walked up to the counter and ordered two teas and two Blueberry muffins and took a seat at a table in the corner looking out the window. "Here, try the muffins, they're amazing!" Beast Boy said. Raven bit into one, and it was like biting into a story. Warmth, comfort, a sense of belonging and family, they all swam in the delicious baked good that so simultaneously dissolved in her mouth. "Oh, wow." was all she could say, and the evening only got better.

After an hour or two of chat and chess games, they finally reluctantly left the café and got back in the car. They drove around for another few minutes, and stopped outside a secondhand book store. After they got out, BB went up to the driver and told him "you can't park here, so why don' you meet us over by Tam O'Shantey Park?" as the driver pulled away, Beast Boy and Raven entered the book store and a girl in goth regalia leaned over the counter. "oh, hey Bman. You're just in time. I was just wondering when you were gonna show up.". She looked Raven over, and asked, "This the girl you were talking about?". Raven looked at him accusingly, but he ignored her look and said, "Yeah. Hey, you still keep the dark stuff in the back row?". "What," she said, "You think I have time to move stuff around or something?" the girl shot back, and walked in the back room. BB and Raven started walking through the aisles, and Raven softly asked, "So, you talk about me?". Garfield ducked his head and replied, "Uh, yeah. I told her I was thinking of bringing you here, and asked her to keep the place open another few hours.". Raven pulled a book off a nearby shelf, looked at the description on the back, and replaced it on the shelf. "So, Bman, huh?" she almost said with a smile. Beast Boy blushed, and said, "Yeah, I come in here a lot, so you could say we know each other pretty well. It's kind of nice actually, she doesn't really treat me like a super hero, just another frequent customer. Would you believe I actually had to bribe her to keep the place open after hours?". Raven looked at him, and said "I didn't even know you read. Not to say I didn't think you could, but it doesn't seem like something high on your list of priorities.". He chuckled, "You only see me when I'm outside of my room. I actually have a pretty big bookshelf loaded in my room.". Raven looked at him startled, but eventually said, almost hesitantly, "Now that's something I'd like to see.". they both laughed silently, and continued to walk through the store.

About an hour later, they walked out each carrying a bag full of books, and walked over to the park. They went into it, and started to the end with the parking lot. When they came to a open section with a statue and a few benches, Raven stopped and said "Let's sit for a little while.". Beast Boy looked at her, and agreed. They sat down on a bench facing the sun, and watched the sunset.

"You know," Raven said, "Today has actually been very nice. Thank you." she slowly reached over and slipped her hand into his. Garfield looked startled at this, but relaxed, and replied, "You know something? I'm pretty happy about it too. I can't remember the last time we talked together this much." they looked at each others eyes, and looked toward the sunset. They stayed until the lamps lit, and then they got up and walked on to the parking lot, where they got back in the stretched mustang, and went back to the pier. When they got there, however, the boat was not there. BB called the tower on his communicator, and Robin answered. "Hey, Beast Boy. What's up?" Beast boy said, "Hey, what happened to the boat we brought over to the mainland?" Robin blinked at him, and said, "Sorry, Cyborg said it needed some repairs, so he had it brought back. I didn't realize you were still over there." BB silently cursed the robotic menace, and said, "No, it's alright. We'll find a way back." Robin looked startled, and said, "We? Who is wi-" but BB shut off the communicator. He really didn't want to talk to Robin about his little date just then.

"Well, it seems we are left stranded. Do you mind if we just fly?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She hid a smile under her hand, and said, "We might as well, I have a feeling the boat is going to take all night being 'repaired'." with that, she enveloped herself in a black Nimbus, and Beast Boy changed into a Raven, and the two of them headed off over the water.

A few minutes later hey arrived on the roof of Titan Tower, and as BB changed back, Raven stepped closer to him and told him, "I had a really good time. I'm glad I said yes.". though the light had set on the city, out at sea, on the top of the tower, it was like the sunset was replaying itself. Garfield looked at her, took in a smell of her passion fruit scent, now mingled with blueberries and old books, and said, "So am I. maybe if we have time, we should do it again.". she smiled, and said, "Maybe. We will see.". He looked at the sunset, and back to her and said, "You know, if you wanted, you could come check out my book collection sometime.". Raven stifled a smile, and responded, "I might just take you up on that.". then she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and walked to the door. She stopped as she got to it, turned around, and said, "Good night, Garfield." and entered the Tower.

He stared at the door for a moment, and finally turned to the edge of the tower and looked once again at the sunset. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the world; feel the wind on his face. Hear the seagulls cawing below. Taste the sea as it crashed on the rocks. He could feel everything, and he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Planning

"Did you do the kissing?" Starfire asked Raven, later in her room. The Dark teen sorceress had returned to her room to change and meditate, but it seemed her excited companion would have none of that. As soon as she had returned to her room, the giddy Tameranian had sieged her asking her question after question, and often repeating questions.

"For the third time, Starfire, yes, but not until the end of the date. We went to a café, shopped at a secondhand book store, walked through the park, and then the… kissing." Raven said, hesitating near the end. She wasn't sure why she had done it, only that it had seemed like the thing to do at the time. She wasn't even sure Beast Boy was mature enough to handle the situation, but she couldn't change it now.

Starfire jumped in the air and danced above the floor, before finally settling down and asking, "And will you be doing the dating again soon?" with a hopeful look in her green eyes, a green that reminded Raven of Beast Boy. "I don't know," Raven replied, "I think so. Garfield indicated that he might want to." "Oh wonderful!" the Tameranian said, "It would be glorious if friend Raven and friend Beast Boy were to continue with the human courting rituals!" Raven had to smile at that, and finally told the girl, "Yes, yes. Now do mind? I would like to shower some time tonight."

"…And then she what?" Cyborg shouted over the power sander. He and Beast Boy were down in the garage, looking over the boat the older titan was 'repairing'. BB had just told him the story of how his date had gone, and was grinning hugely. "That's right! Not surprising really, I'm just that good. It's only natural she would want a piece of this." he said, flexing ridiculously. Cyborg stopped sanding the boat, looked at him and said, "You know what this means, right? It means things are changing.". "What are you talking about?" the green teen asked, looking at the boat. It had seemed Cyborg hadn't just used repairs as an excuse to strand Beast boy and Raven in the city; in the last mission the team had, the boat and been damaged, and was leaking water at a slow but steady rate. He had already patched it, and was now working on the paint to cover it up. "I mean, you two dating is going to mess up the whole operation. Robin wanted to talk to you about it, but I couldn't let him ruin it up for you. I care about you, kid, and I wanna see you two happy. But don't let your personal life interfere with you professional one, ok? I don't have time to train replacement Titans." and with that the conversation was over, but Beast Boy felt strange about it. How could it possibly mess with their professional lives? Cyborg was probably just trying to mess with his head.

It was a week later when the alarms rang in the tower. Some trouble in the city needed the help of the titans, and they were out and taking care of business. After the fight, as the team was making their way back to the tower, raven and Beast Boy were flying back, and raven flew closer to BB, who had taken the form of an Albatross. She said to him, "I know you can't talk, so just listen and we'll talk later when we get back. I enjoyed our date last week, and I was thinking we could do something again this weekend. What do you say we meet on top of the tower Saturday, and we can go from there?". Beast Boy looked over at her, and nodded. Then they flew on without another word.

After they got back, Garfield was on his way to the third floor lab to check out his communicator that had broken in the fight, when Robin caught up with him. "Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a minute?" the green teen stopped and turned around, puzzled about the sudden interruption. "Hey, I was just on my way to fix this thing, what's up?" Robin was out of his uniform and dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey, I heard about what happened with you and raven last week, and thought we should talk." BB smirked, and interrupted, "About how you're glad Raven and I are getting along, but you don't want us messing things up, so make sure we don't let our personal lives interfere with our professional lives?" Robin frowned. "So that's what it's like being on the other end of that. How did you know?" Beast Boy smiled wider. "Cyborg beat you to it. About a week ago, actually. Don't worry, we know what we're doing, and we're mature enough not to let this get in the way of how we perform in the field." Robin smiled too. "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit the gym track. You could do with a few laps, yourself." BB grimaced and responded, "No, that's ok. I've still got to get my communicator fixed. Oh, by the way, Batman says hi, and he told you to remember to stretch before running. He knows you always forget." and Beast Boy walked away. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. "How does he do that? Wow, it's weird being on the other side of that."

Beast boy was on his way back to his room from the lab, when he ran into Raven in the hall outside his room. "Hey, good lookin'. What's cooking?" he said, and immediately regretted it. She gave him a look that could have peeled paint, and she said, "first of all, never call me that again. Ever. I was looking for you to arrange our date." He leaned against the wall and said," that's good too. I was thinking this time we cou-" but was interrupted. "You planned the last one," Raven told him, "I will be planning this one. Just remember to meet me on the roof on Saturday at 4pm." Beast Boy looked puzzled. "Okay, that sounds fair, I suppose. Has Robin tried to give you the don't mess up the team speech yet?" he chuckled a little. Raven gave a minute smile and told him, "He tried to as soon as we got back from the last mission. For someone trained by Batman, he sure does waste a lot of time. I thought he would have descended on us as soon as we got back last Wednesday." "Yeah, I wondered about that. I think he-" from down the hall they both heard giggling, and when they looked, all they saw was what looked like a floating purple boot disappearing around the corner. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Well I should go before she tries something drastic. I will see you around, Garfield." and with that she followed after the giggling, floating boot.

That night, Beast Boy was reading one of the books he had just bought about Astrology, and couldn't help thinking about what Raven could be planning. A trip to another dimension? Meditations lessons? Tickets to see Mama Mia? Only time would tell.

Elsewhere in the tower, in her room, Raven was dreaming of a Green Albatross, soaring over a sapphire blue ocean. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resonating**_

_**Saturday evening, Beast boy was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. Robin and raven were at the other end, talking quietly about something, their heads together. BB wasn't really trying to watch TV; he was just trying to find any way to make the time pass. Eventually he got tired of that, so he got up and walked slowly to his room.**_

_**As he walked, he thought. What kind of surprise could Raven have in store? No matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure it out, and it was driving him crazy. He arrived at his room, and went in, closing the door behind him. He went to his bookshelf and pulled a thick black bound book and sat in the chair in the center of the room. The book was one he had bought with Raven a week ago, it was about Astrology. Raven had suggested it to him, and he found he really liked it. As he read it he thought back to that first date, and thought about how he had asked a favor from Batman. He knew he would probably need help again, but should he ask Bruce again? It probably wouldn't be a good idea to bother him too often. But if not him, then who?**_

_**Beast Boy arrived on the roof at exactly 4pm, and there waiting for him was Raven, dressed similarly as before in jeans and an owl hoodie. She was wearing a pair of dangling earrings with Amethysts on the ends. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, and he could swear she was wearing lavender lip gloss.**_

"_**So what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked. He stood a few paces from her. "Well," she said, "last time, you planned everything according to what you thought I would like, so now it's my turn. I've reserved tickets online for Slime Zombies 4 in the theatre, and then I thought we would go to a pizza place I know of." BB was surprised, but smiled. "Awesome, I've been wanting to see that movie forever!" Raven grinned. "Well then, shall we get started?" and with that, the two flew off to the mainland.**_

"_**That was amazing!" Beast Boy said, walking out of the theatre with Raven. "Did you see that fight? Awe man, I gotta try some of those moves some time!" they were walking from the theater laughing. Raven was rolling her eyes at this last comment, and she found herself holding his hand. Embarrassed, she let go, but she could still feel his hand in hers. They walked a few blocks until they came to a pizza restaurant packed with people. They walked in, and as the door closed, the room went quiet. One second. Two seconds. The room erupted with noise, and it seemed like everyone got up and ran to them. Beast Boy, feeling a little cramped, got up to the counter and ordered a medium pizza and turned around to confront the crowd.**_

_**Girls screamed. Children screamed. Parents screamed. Everyone was waving napkins in their faces to get autographs. Beast Boy opened his phone, sent a brief text, and returned to the crowd. He signed a few napkins, took a few pictures with some kids, and looked over at raven, who seemed to be doing the same. He watched as she picked up a small girl, and asked her, "Hello, what's your name?" the girl, with a glitter in her eyes, said, "I'm Olivia, and I'm 5 years old!" Raven smiled. "Oh really? Are you having fun with your parents?" "Yeah!" she said with a big smile, "We went out to eat pizza!" Raven laughed. "And what's your favorite kind of pizza?" Beast boy watched her, and could see that underneath her cool emotionless exterior, was a young woman, a very maternal young woman. The lady he had given his order to returned with a pizza box that smelled of fresh cooked dough and cheese. Beast Boy paid and went to get Raven. Almost reluctantly, she put the little girl down, and the two of them made their way back to the door.**_

_**But as they tried to leave, more and more people crowded them, until they were pressed back to back, and they were nearly fighting people off. All of a sudden, the crowd moved off in another direction, walking to a tall woman with dark hair. Princess Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, was walking in their direction, and the crowd was now surrounding her. "Yeah yeah, I know, you're all happy to see me. But give a lady some room would ya?" Beast Boy smiled, and called over the crowd, "Thanks for coming, Diana. I owe you one." She smirked, "you owe me two, wild child. Don't think I'm going to let you forget about Brazil. Now get out of here, I'll hold them off!" and with that, Raven and Beast Boy flew away, high over the crowd.**_

_**The two Titans landed back in the park, and they walked the path, before sitting on a familiar bench, eating pizza and watching the sun set. Garfield looked at Raven, and said, "You know, you looked pretty happy back there." Raven looked at him puzzled. "Why do you say that?" she said through a mouthful of pizza. Beast Boy suppressed a smile and replied, "When you were holding Olivia. You seemed, I don't know, Motherly or something." She stopped, looked at him, and almost choked, "What did you just say?" Garfield spoke carefully, "You know, like you knew how to hold her, and you even talked to her right. You just seemed happy." She glared at him, and them her gaze softened. "Well, yeah. I suppose I did. I mean, despite my upbringing, I really do enjoy being around children." Beast boy stared at her for a minute, and when she stared back, he smiled a small soft smile. Then he took her hand in his, and they returned to watching the sunset in silence.**_

_**After the pizza was gone, and the sun had set beyond the horizon, The two teens returned to the Tower, flying down to the roof. After Beast Boy changed back to human form, Raven said to him "Thank you for going with me. I can't remember the last time I saw a movie in the theatre." She stood close to him, almost leaning toward him. Garfield looked her in the eye, then looked down at the ground, and said, "You know, the night doesn't have to end yet." She looked up at him, and said, ":What did you have in mind?" Beast Boy smiled a little, and said, "Well, we could go back to my room…" Raven stepped back, with a severe look on her face. "Beast Boy, I'm not sure where you want this to go, but I am not the kind of girl who-" "What, no!" BB said, raising his hands. "I was going to say, you still haven't seen my library, so if you wanted, you could come check it out!" Raven blushed profusely, and looked down. "Oh. Well then. I'm sorry I overreacted." The two blushing teens walked down through the tower, and when they arrived at Beast Boys door, he turned around and said, "Now, keep in mind that I haven't really had time to increase my shelf space, so it's going to look a little packed." and he opened the door, allowing her to enter first. She walked into an open room with a couch and a couple chairs in an open circle in the middle, in between them was a small round table with a few odd objects and magazines. She could see on one side a door that led to the room Beast Boy sleeps in, and another leading to a bathroom. It was just like everyone else's room, but she noticed one thing about it. Raven walked in, expecting to see mess everywhere, but was surprised to see the room was very well organized. It didn't even smell, which surprised her most. She looked at him, and like he had read her mind, he told her, "I don't know what it is, but lately I haven't been able to sleep well, so I get up and clean. I can't seem to sleep until I do." Raven looked around the room, and was amazed to see that one entire wall was just shelves piled high with books. She walked up to the shelves, and checked the titles, and found there were books on everything; Romance novels, science fiction, American literature, British literature, Shakespeare, every kind of book she could have hoped to find, they were all on these shelves.**_

_**Garfield walked over to the couch in the middle of the room, picked up a black bound book, and brought it to her. "This is the one I've been reading lately. I actually really like it." Raven looked down and saw it was one of the astronomy books she had directed him to in the secondhand bookstore. She couldn't explain it, but just then she felt a strange warmth in her chest, rushing up to her cheeks. She looked at him and told him, "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying the study of the stars." Garfield smiled, and told her, "You know, if you like you can come in here and read, anytime you want." Raven thought about that, and said, "Anytime, you say?" With a sly smile, she walked over to the wall, scanned the shelves, pulled a thick, old, well used book off the shelf, then proceeded to the couch, sat down, and started reading. Garfield Chuckled, sat on the couch next to her, and continued his study of the stars.**_

_**A few hours later, Starfire knocked softly on the door. "Hello? Friends? I thought I heard you return, but I have not see you come out. May I come in?" When no one answered, she slowly opened the door and peered in. What she saw was her two friends asleep on the couch, with Raven resting her head on Beast Boys chest, two spilled books together on the floor. She made a small squeaking noise, then quietly closed the door, leaving the lamp light on, and her two friends in their peaceful rest.**_


	5. Intermission

Coming soon: Phantasm. the latest chapter in the Sky so Sunny storyline.


End file.
